1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a high-voltage coaxial cable and a connector and, more particularly, to a high-voltage coaxial cable and a connector which are capable of, in a high-voltage environment, ensuring flexibility for the wiring of the coaxial cable and the placement of the connector and providing the stability of electrical contact when the coaxial cable is repeatedly assembled with and separated from the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage coaxial cable is comprised of a central core, an insulating and impedance-matching dielectric substance and additional conductor for shielding and grounding, and is used to transmit high-voltage pulse signals without any dielectric breakdown.
A conventional coaxial cable and connector have a problem in that it is difficult to separate and couple the cable from and with the connector because insulating glue is applied onto the coupled portion of the inside electrode of the connector and the coupled portion of the core of the coaxial cable.
Furthermore, the conventional coaxial cable and connector designed for dielectric substance with circularly terraced cutting for insulation performance have a problem in that it is difficult to replace the connector or the cable individually even when dielectric breakdown occurs in one of the connector and the cable.
Furthermore, the conventional coaxial cable and connector have problems in that insulation performance, which is deteriorated due to the bending characteristic of the coaxial cable in terms of high-voltage characteristics and spatial limitation is imposed on the wiring of the coaxial cable and the placement of the connector.